


The Shop of Different Stuff

by Saido



Series: The Shop of Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Geth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cycle consists of several stories about Mr D, a mysterious shop assistant who sells unusual goods - Dreams, Hopes, Love, Benefit and other things. What happens if you want to get something? The price you pay should be equal to a chosen stuff....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Hello, — a customer looked around, expecting the shop assistant. However, there was no one around.  
— Well... — the young man went to the long row of the shelves. — Let's see what we have here...  
He started looking at boxes with labels. "Joy", "hope", "sadness". Feelings.  
— You should have called me! — the shop assistant told him indigeneity. — I've been sorting. New dreams have already come; don't you want to have a look?  
— Why not? — the customer nodded.  
He has never seen dreams. He has only read about them and heard of.  
— Here you go, — the shop assistant let him go into the warehouse.  
The gut made his way through narrow corridor and found himself in a little room. He saw glass cans. Bright dreams were clapping with their wings, trying to break glass and fly away.  
— Fresh, newly made up, — the shop assistant said proudly. — Want some?  
— Well... — the lad seemed to be puzzled for a moment. — I've come for another thing. Something... creative, I guess.  
— I see, — nodded the shop assistant, — come on.  
He grabbed him by his sleeve and made his way to a distant section. There were cages and aquariums.  
— It is Inspiration, — he pointed at the huge colorful bird, — different gifts… like musical, artificial, sportive, writing... Here are Inclinations and Talents…  
— What about Muses? — the youth brisked.  
The shop assistant grinned.  
— Sure! Look above!  
The lad lifted his head and saw a glass cube just under the ceiling. There they were – Muses – sitting inside.  
— Wow... — he said, astonished. — Do you have Ideas?  
— A lot of! Look at the aquarium.  
The young man stepped to the aquarium and stared at the bright fishes. Each of them opened its mouth whispering something. He listened to them carefully and smiled.  
— There are also Qualities. Geniality has only arrived, — the shop assistant remarked in a business-like way.  
— I can't afford it, unfortunately. But I'd like to buy some Ideas. Pack me apocalyptical one and technocratic one, please.  
— One pack or two?  
— One.  
Staying near cash desk the customer hesitated. He took his wallet out of his bag and started counting the notes, thinking that he may not be able to pay. The shop assistant was keeping an eye on him. There was something wolfish in his look.  
— How much should I pay? — young man asked, transfixed.  
The shop assistant smirked.  
— Oh, just a little bit! A piece of your soul.  
The lad breathed a sigh of relief.  
— Really? Oh, great! I thought I had to pay with money, — he spluttered carelessly, pulling out of his chest a little silver thread.  
The shop assistant smirked again and took scissors...


	2. Cheap Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nameless girl comes to Mr D and asks him to sell her a Marriage, what he does. Although, she is not happy with that...

A young lady was walking down the street until she saw a beautiful sign. The name of the shop — «The Shop of Stuff» — was engraved on a wooden table with a Gothic style, with some flourishes. 

 

“There it is”, — she realized and touched the door handle with a trembling hand, then pulled it. 

The bell rang. 

When she entered the shop, the shop assistant appeared just before her eyes. 

— What would you like to buy? — с интересом осведомился он. 

The lady hesitated. 

— Charm? — the man decided to guess. — Oh, no, such a wonderful lady doesn’t need it. Irresistibility? Love? Passion? Страсть? 

— Marriage, — she replied quietly. — Is… is that possible? 

— Yes, dear, — the man replied sweetly, — it is. Everything is possible if you can pay for it. 

— Of course, I can pay, — she put all her money on the counter. 

He only grinned when saw the notes and the coins. 

— Sweetheart, you should have been told that I have a special currency and don’t take money. 

The lady looked at him with fear. What should she pay him with? 

He took her hand calmly. 

— What can you do best of all? – he asked cunningly. 

— I… — she started quietly — I can paint really well. 

— Show me.

Then he put list form an album and a pencil on the counter. The lady started painting. After an hour the shop assistant saw his own portrait. He looked at it, then grinned. 

— It will go. I will take your Talent for the Marriage. Agree? — he stated in her eyes. She wondered how he would manage to do that. How can he possible take her Talent? But she wanted to get what she needed, that’s why she merely nodded.  
He crumpled the money and gave back to her without saying anything, and while she was putting it in her wallet, he went to the next section. He returned with a wrapper. 

— Here is you Marriage, but you should be very careful, - he warned. 

— And what should I do? — the customer asked nervously, putting the wrapper in her bag. 

— Oh, you have already done everything I need, — the shop assistant replied gaily and smiled mysteriously, looking at the portrait. 

Just after she left, he put the portrait in a frame and hang it above the counter. 

 

***

Two weeks later the customer returned to the shop. 

— What an awful Marriage you have sold me! – she shouted indignantly from the doorstep. — It didn’t last even for three days… We have been divorcing for two weeks already! 

— Well, I am sorry, dear, — the shop assistant threw up his hands. — You asked me for a Marriage, you got it. But what kind of Marriage – happy or not – you didn’t tell me. So, I picked up the first I saw in the shelf. 

— I want to return the goods, — the lady demanded. — And you – you give me my Talent back! 

— No, indeed, dear, that will not do, — he shook his head. — Have you read the shop rules? — he nodded to the paper in frame hanging on the wall. — One of the rules is the goods cannot be returned of changed. 

— There were not any rules! — the lady protested. 

— Whatever, now there they are, — he laughed. — What else? 

The lady shrugged her shoulders. 

—Can I gain suit in law? I’d like to save my Property… 

The shop assistant grinned. 

— You need Luck, don’t you? — she nodded. — What can you offer me for change? 

— Take whatever you want, — the lady mumbled. 

The man could not help grinning. 

— Do you have one more Talent? — he asked. 

— Don’t think so… — she whispered with a shudder, for after she paid for her Marriage she could not produce any painting, any picture 

— Then… give me your Smile. 

She looked at him and smiled.


End file.
